


The wonderful world of Fanfiction

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After the Jerez race Fabio needs some cheering up and he decides to look up some pictures of him and Maverick online only to come to a shocking realization
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The wonderful world of Fanfiction

After coming back in his hotel room that afternoon, Fabio falls down on the couch, closing his eyes and still feeling the tears burn behind them for a maiden podium lost, He can't believe it, he was so close, after falling back from having pole, he fought his way back up again, passing his teammate Franky and gaining on Marc fast while in second, he could already taste it but then tragedy struck. He couldn't shift anymore, feeling the podium slip through his fingers while everyone flew past him. Riding back into the pitlane, his team waited for him, catching him and throwing his head back and releasing a cry of frustration. The team was great tho, Tom, Diego, Wilco and even Razlan telling him he was amazing nonetheless and he would get that podium soon before sending him to the back. Retreating to a room where he could be alone and where he cried his eyes out for a good 15 min before coming back out, talking to the media that were waiting for him at the back of the box, being the professional he was.

Heaving a deep sigh, he sits up, firing up his laptop and scrolling through the news sites, seeing Marc won the race, of course, and he's happy to see at least one Yamaha got to the podium in the form of Maverick. A smile creeps up his face, he's always liked him, looked up to him, he hasn't been part of the team for long but Mave always made him feel at home. Coming up to him and talking to him and making jokes, his feelings for the Yamaha rider also shifted, going from admiration to a crush, knowing very well it could never happen but a man can dream right?

Going to Google, he types in his own name and that of Maverick behind it that evening, just to see some pictures of them together, there aren't much yet, mostly pics of them while riding the bikes but then he sees a picture he doesn't remember being taken. It's of him and Maverick giving each other a hug while in some hotel room it looks. Frowning, he wonders when that could have happened but he is puzzled, knowing that he would have surely remembered being held by the one he has a crush on and how on earth someone could have taken a picture of that and he clicks on the link. Eyes scanning the article and eyes getting wider with every passing sentence he reads.

_Mavericks hands slide lower over Fabio's back and end up on his ass cheeks, squeezing them softly luring a soft moan from the rookie's lips. Feeling lips in his neck, Fabio seeks out the others lips and a passionate kiss follows, tongues seeking each other out and dancing around each other sensually having both moan. Maverick slips his fingers underneath Fabio's shirt and caresses his muscles before moving to his back, having the Petronas rider arch into him. Mavericks hands move lower again, grabbing his ass again and lifting him up, Fabio wrapping his legs around the older while being pushed up against the wall, hard cock rubbing against each other......._

Slamming the laptop shut, he stares ahead of him, mouth hanging open and being shocked at what he just read, but the biggest shock is when he realizes he's hard, like really hard. Wondering what to do, keep reading or just try and forget about it, he suddenly pushes the chair back and hurries to the bathroom to take a very long and very cold shower.

The next morning Fabio is just up and wandering through his hotel room, trying to gather the things that belong to him to put in his suitcase when there is a knock on the door. Opening it he is surprised to find Maverick there, mind instantly going back to last night and what he read and he feels his cheeks heat up. When he sees Mave's lips move he realises he is talking to him and he apologizes.

"It's ok," Mave smiles," seeing the disappointment you've had yesterday it's normal to still be a bit absent."

"Yeah...." Fabio murmurs and steps aside to let him in.

"That's why I'm here, to tell you I'm sorry and you should have been up there with me."

Closing the door he sees Maverick has turned to him and his eyes move to his lips, licking his own while wondering what it would be like to kiss them, to feel their tongues dancing around each other sensually like it was described in the story.

"Fabio!"

"What?"

"Where are you with your thoughts?" Maverick says and waves his hands around, Fabio's eyes following them and remembering how they would feel on his skin, caressing his muscles and cupping his ass while pulling him in, mind going back to the story again.

Taking his silence and absent state as disappointment and the glassy look in his eyes as biting back the tears, Mave suddenly steps forward and wraps his arms around the rookie. Coming back from his thought, Fabio suddenly jumps and pushes him back, having Mave hold his hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted....."

"I know, it's ok, it's me.....it's something....."

"What?"

"Uhm...just.....something that...I read last night."

"What was that?"

"Nothing it was nothing."

"I beg to differ if it has this effect on you, tell me what it was?"

"Just something a fan wrote, about us..." Fabio says and his cheeks heat up again.

"Oh, you discovered the wonderful world of fanfiction haven't you?"

"Of what?" Fabio asks and looks at him confused.

"Yeah, it's a site for fanfiction, word says it all, fans that write fiction about, well, us riders, all sorts of them."

"Yeah," Fabio says, laughing nervously," you know about that?"

"I did, but only after I joined Yamaha, I can't remember how I found out tho, some are even quite interesting to read, meaning the ones that have multiple chapters and have a real story in them."

"Yeah I don't think this was one of those, this one was......pretty graphic, or would have been if I had kept reading."

"It was pwp."

"What?"

"Porn without plot, just sex."

"I guess as I said, I stopped reading."

"You didn't like it? Reading about us doing....what exactly?"

"Uhm well, we were kissing, and something about our tongues dancing sensually around each other and your hands were on my ass, before they moved up and underneath my shirt, stroking my muscles before lowering again and grabbing my ass again and lifting me up, and I would wrap my legs around you and you were pushing me against the wall and we would feel....."

Suddenly Fabio stops talking, feeling himself react to his own words and he steps back when Mave steps forward.

"We would feel what?" he whispers huskily.

"Uhm...." Fabio moves back again until he is backed up against the wall, having Mave lean in and without warning he covers Fabio's crotch, feeling his erection and the younger sucks in a deep breath.

"Hm, feels like you did like it." he breaths.

Fabio shudders when he feels lips in his neck, kissing and nipping the skin and he is unable to move when Mave slips a hand past the elastic band of his joggers, fingers ghosting over the bulge in his boxers.

"Oh god...."

"You like this don't you?" Mave whispers.

"It turned it on, didn't it? Reading that about us."

Fabio blushes, a smile creeping up his lips and Mave smiles too, pushing Fabio's joggers and boxers down in one smooth move of his hands. One hand placed next to the Frenchmans head against the wall and one curls around his shaft, moving it up and down slowly, watching Fabio's face and seeing pleasure written all over it. Smiling he leans in and kisses him, slow and deep and Fabio moans into the other's mouth when Mave's thumb flicks his tip, smearing the pre-cum.

Suddenly Fabio starts to open Mave's jeans, hand moving inside and the Spaniard breaks the kiss to look at him.

"You don't have too."

"I want too, I want to feel you."

Mave nods and looks down when he feels his jeans and boxers being slid down his legs, bringing his hips closer, Mave wraps his fingers around both cocks, Fabio moaning loudly and his head falls back against the wall.

"It looks really hot." the Spaniard says.

Fabio groans and sighs before he looks down aswel releasing a curse in French and arching his hips upwards.

"Feels so good."

Mave leans in and captures the other's lips in a deep passionate kiss, losing themselves in it both are caught off guard when they cum. Body's jerking and soiling shirts, Mave collapses against Fabio, the younger wrapping his arms around his him and pulling him close. Feeling Mave's hands move up and down his sides underneath his shirt he shivers. When Mave suddenly drops to his knees, he taps his legs.

"Out."

Still reeling from his orgasm, he doesn't understand what he wants but when he tugs the pile of joggers and boxers he steps out and Mave does the same, lifting the other up in his arms and walking to the sofa. Lying on it, he turns Fabio towards him, the Frenchman curling around him and grabbing the blanket that lies on the back to drape over them. Resting his cheek on Mave's chest, he feels the other begins to play with his hair.

"So," Fabio starts, finger tracing Mave's muscles," are there a lot of storie's about you on that site?"

"Several."

"Any uhm.....rider in particulair with?"

"I didn't really have one rider in particular, just several, was just floating around until...."

Mave stops talking and feels movement, looking down he sees Fabio is looking up at him, chin resting on his chest.

"Until what?" the Frenchman asks, tilting his head.

"Until you came along, suddenly the story's with you and me as a pairing are popping up so fast, it's hard to keep track of them," he smiles, "and I'm glad for that, glad that after years I finally have a home now, someone to be just mine so thank you for that."

"Your welcome." Fabio smiles, being pulled up into a deep kiss.


End file.
